24Hr Window
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Set Season One...when Phoebe starts spending her days and weekends with a guy, her sisters want to know who he is. But suddenly demons they vanquished start to reappear. Is it all related? or is Phoebe hiding something else from her sisters?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

April 14, 2006

* * *

She pulled her sister's car against the curb and quickly got out. And the first thing Phoebe saw was the big smile on Rob's face.

"You're late."

Phoebe looked at her friends serious, "If I told you I had a good reason would that be ok?"  
"Depends on the reason. What's his name?" Rob laughed as Phoebe started to smile

Phoebe had to laugh as she bent down and gave her friend a warm hug, "I'll never tell. Besides you already know you are the only man in my life right now." she placed a kiss on his cheek before sitting beside him, "I am sorry, but something did come up. Some sister stuff."  
"It's ok Phoebe I understand. I'm just glad you're here now."  
"Wouldn't miss it. You know that. So what's the game plan?" she cast her eyes around the somewhat crowded parking lot.

Rob looked at the crowd that was forming, Same as always. Wash as many as we can in four hours. He tossed Phoebe a sponge, "and we'll start with Prue's, its filthy."

Phoebe looked at her sisters' car. It was dirty and she could swear it still had some slim from the last demon vanquish on it.

"I'll send her the bill." Phoebe laughed as she followed after Rob. "I'll just explain to her later what and how her car got washed. Not to mention the why." She commented to herself as she joined the rest of the people that were helping with the car wash.

Her friend Marcie had hit her up as a volunteer almost as soon as she came back from NYC a few months ago. Now she was going too ever car wash and garage sale, and hitting up all her other friends for money. Though this wasn't her first year, she had done the fundraiser a few times before she left for NYC. Each time Prue had assumed she was out partying with her friends all night. Sure she had been out with her friends. And yes there was some partying going on. But nothing like her oldest sister assumed.

She was going to tell her sisters, but then she decided not to. Prue and her where still finding a common ground and she wanted to take this through and tell her sisters, _'Look what I did.'_ She didn't wanna hear Prue nagging her that sure she would start this but wouldn't see it through. Just like everything else she had ever done. No, this time was different and she knew it every time she looked at Rob.

* * *

She was completely drenched as she made her way slowly up the steps to the Victorian Manor she shared with her two older sisters. Opening the door she didn't announce her presence as she may have always done, this time she wanted to get up to her room and changed before either Prue or Piper saw her.

"Phoebe? Is that you?" The known voice from the kitchen and she knew she wasn't going to be so lucky today.

"Wouldn't be the first time I got caught sneaking in the house." She replied to the air around her, "Yeah. I'll be right back down."  
"Hey where were you…Phoebe what happened you're soaked?" Pipers concerned voice always evident when the youngest got herself into something.  
"I was helping a friend wash her car."  
"And yourself, you better get up stairs before Prue sees you. She'll kill you if she thought you were driving her car like that."  
"I didn't get her car wet. Rob gave me his towel to sit on so I wouldn't get her car all wet." She turned on her heals and ran up the stairs. Looking forward now to a hot shower to help warm back up.

Piper laughed as she watched Phoebe run up the stairs right when she heard Prue walk through the dining room talking to Andy on the cordless.

"Andy I promise. Tonight you, me, and no one else." Prue looked up at Piper and glared at her, letting her sister know not to bother her with demon stuff that night. "Ok, love you too." She ended the call and watched as Piper was watching her, "What?"  
"You and Andy?"  
"Yeah well it seems easier somehow now that he knows the big family secret. Did I hear Phoebe come back?"  
"Yeah she is up taking a shower." Piper started back to the kitchen to continue making diner, "Hey do you know anything about this guy Rob she is seeing?"

Prue followed after Piper, "Who?"  
"I thought so."

Prue sat down and waited for her to tell her what was going on with their sister, "So spill."  
"That's all I know. She has mentioned him before but I have no clue as to who he is."  
"Hmm typical Phoebe style. The big mystery."  
"Prue, stop. You don't know that. It could be harmless."

Prue laughed as she got up and refilled her coffee mug, "Piper this is Phoebe, there is always a catch. Especially when it comes to guys. Besides, I wouldn't worry, none of her relationships last that long anyway." Prue turned and started out the kitchen door.

Piper watched knowing that Prue was probably right, but there was something nagging her "I'm not so sure Prue."

Piper followed her younger sister, Phoebe, up the steps to the Victorian Manor they shared with their oldest sisters Prue. She couldn't even think back on when or why they had become witches. All she knew was it seemed everyday some new form of evil was trying to kill one or all of them. Though today it wasn't a new evil it was one they had fought, and defeated, before.

Her and Phoebe had gone out for dinner and a movie to let Prue have some quality time with Andy. But once again a wonderful night of just sisters was interrupted by a demon.

She had being trying all night to think of a way to ask Phoebe about this Rob guy. But everytime she was going to something interrupted her. First it was the waiter at the restaurant, then the usher at the movie and lastly the demon that decided that tonight would be the best night for him to make a name for himself and take on two of the Charmed Ones. Though his luck ran out faster then his bravado did, as Phoebe and her vanquished him, with a quick spell from Phoebe.

"I still can't believe you remembered that spell tonight."  
"Well thank god I did or we would have been pudding soup."

Piper stopped and cracked a smile when she saw Phoebe turn around.

"What?"  
"Pudding Soup?"

Phoebe looked at her sister at first upset then smiled. "Well yeah, that kind of mush yet liquidy stuff Grams use to make."  
"That was her rice pudding and I seem to recall you inhaling it everytime she made it." Piper swatted at Phoebe as she took her sisters arm and the two of them walked in the Manor laughing.  
"I want to know how it is he came back after we vanquished him months ago." Phoebe asked an unexplained question. "I mean what? We 86 these guys and they find some demonic loop hole and come back? How is that fair."  
"What fair? And I thought you two were supposed to be gone all night." Prue asked her sisters as the two of them entered into the kitchen to find Prue sitting at the kitchen table.

Piper cast a look at Prue and then to Phoebe. "Ok correct me if I am wrong here sis. But weren't you and I banished from the Manor so our big sister could spend some 'quality' time with Andy?"  
"You would be right. So why is she sitting down here alone?" Phoebe glared at Prue wanting an answer.

Prue looked from her two sisters and didn't want to get into what was bothering her so she did what she always did. Turned everything back to them and away from her, "Stop changing the subject, what happened?"

Piper started for the kettle and Phoebe flopped down in on of the kitchen chairs. "Demon happened." They both said together.

"What? Are you guys ok?" Prue felt her heart start to race. Her sisters had fought a demon and she was there to protect them.  
"Yeah, just some bumps and bruises." Piper cast a quick glance at Phoebe, but not quick enough that Prue didn't see it.

She knew they were trying to hide something from her, "Spill what the hell happened? And don't even try lying to me, you both always sucked at it."

Phoebe closed her eyes as she heard Piper start to tell Prue what happened. Her mind drifted off to that night. How had this demon come back? Or was it him? Were there more than one demon to each kind? And if so, how many more that they had already vanquished would come back in revenge for those that they had vanquished? Jeremy? The Woogeyman? Shapeshifters? Nicolas? What if they were just the start of something and each one that came first was like a scout. The Grimlocks? What of them? Were they all going to come back and try to kill them and innocents?

"Phoebe? Did you hear me?" Prue held her gaze to her sister who seemed lost in her own world as her and Piper spoke.

Phoebe blinked her eyes and looked at Prue. "Sorry?"  
"Yeah I figured. Look just be careful for a little while will you. We don't know how many demons or warlocks we have already vanquished will come back."  
"Yeah sure." Her mind took in what Prue was saying but her thoughts were else were. Innocents she needed to help. How far would this all go?

Andy popped his head around the corner into the kitchen, "Hey. Am I interrupting some secret coven meeting?" he smiled at his three sisters. Maybe not in reality or blood, but he had known all three of them since before he could remember, and to him they were all family.  
"Yeah you are and now we will have to drop you in our cauldron and boil you alive." Phoebe looked at her friend without even cracking a smile.

Andy held her gaze a moment before he realized she was actually joking.

"Phoebe!" Piper reached out and swatted at her youngest sister. "Hey Andy, no just sister stuff. Come in."

Andy walked in the kitchen and sat down next to Prue after he had placed a kiss on her cheek, "What's going on?" he asked a question that he knew deep down he didn't want to know the answer to.  
"Just some stuff. You don't really want to know." Prue said knowing how he felt about the craft and her and her sisters' destiny.

He cast a gaze to her wondering if one of her powers was to read minds. "You are probably right." He got up and pulled Prue to her feet. "I should get going anyway. I have to be in court early." He snaked his arm around her waist as the two of them started towards the front door. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers feeling the familiar electricity between them. "I had a great time Prue."  
"Me too. Sorry about this."  
"Its ok. You do what you need to do. Just be safe." He kissed her again before resting his forehead to hers. He looked past her shoulder and saw her sisters standing in the entrance to the kitchen looking towards him. "Be safe: all of you." He looked down into her blue eyes, "I love you."  
"I love you too."

Prue turned back to her sisters after she had closed the door behind Andy.

"Prue we're sorry." Piper followed after her sister knowing what the night meant to her.  
"Its ok, I'm just glad you two are alright." She made her way into the living room and sat on the couch.

Piper sat across from Prue as Phoebe sat on the fire hearth.

"So what are you two going to do anyway?" Piper quizzed her sister, knowing how much she wanted the relationship with her on again off again boyfriend.  
"I don't know. He wants a normal life. And I don't blame him. But tonight just felt right some how." She leaned her head back and rested it on the back of the couch.  
"We all want a normal life Prue, but we also know now what comes with ours." Piper put her own feelings into thoughts.  
"I know. I'm just glad he knows now. I don't have to keep lying to him whenever something happens or we are at the scene of one of his crimes."  
"You mean our crimes." Phoebe corrected her.

Prue turned her head slightly at Phoebe knowing her youngest sister was right. They were their crimes, the forever battle of good and evil. "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Andy Trudeau sat at his desk starring at the report in front of him. It was one thing to know what Prue and her sisters were and what they did, nearly every day. But last night had felt so right to him, and he knew it did with Prue.

"Trudeau?"

Andy looked up and saw his partner Darryl Morris standing before him. "Sorry Morris."  
"Yeah, where were you?"

Andy shuffled the report on his desk, "Prue." He leaned back trying to still get his feelings in order.  
"I figured. How'd it go last night?"  
"Perfect. Everything was great."  
"But…."

Andy cast a glance to a picture he had on the edge of his desk. Him and Prue sitting on their swing, "She just has some stuff going on in her life that I don't know what to do with or how to deal with it." He couldn't exactly come right out and tell Darryl that Prue and her sisters were witches and were involved in all their unsolved cases.  
"Maybe just give her some time, some space. You two will figure it out. It's pretty easy to figure out she feels the same about you as you do her."  
"Yeah." He pulled himself back to the task at hand, though knowing it was something he would have to take to Prue eventually anyway.

* * *

Prue knocked gently on Phoebes door and eased it open. "Hey can I talk to you a second?"

Phoebe looked up at Prue not sure what was going on. It had been a few weeks since they had vanquished the ghost of Jackson Ward and they had only really had one demonic problem. "Yeah sure, what you need?"  
"Just a talk." Prue sat on the edge of Phoebes bed and looked at her sister. When had her baby girl grown up? They spent so much time arguing and fighting each other after Phoebe was about 14, she lost track of everything it seemed.  
"Ok. What's up? You never just want to _'talk'_ with me. What did I do?" Phoebe eyed her oldest sister with suspicion. Did she know? Had she found out what she had really been up to all those days of car washes and garage sales. Raising money any way she could.  
"Nothing. I was thinking the other day and I realized you were right."  
"Right? About what?"  
"You and me. When was the last time we just sat and talked. And when you said it in the kitchen that day before Ward. I realized you were right. Phoebe we spent a good portion of our teen years fighting each other. I don't want that in our adult years."

Phoebe sat almost stunned. Other then when they talked before Ward almost killed the two of them, Phoebe couldn't remember the last time she had sat like this with Prue.

"Ok I know you're shocked. But I think all this witch stuff is going to have us make a lot of changes and I think this is one of them. Like I said that day Phoebe I do trust you. But."  
"Oh here it comes." Phoebe let out a small laugh  
"No. I was going to say but. I think all three of us need to try and spend time of just the three of us. Like we used to when we were younger."  
"Sister nights?" her mind filled with fond memories of the past.  
"Exactly. But I was thinking more a sister weekend this time. I talked the guy in accounting to let me use his condo down in Mexico. A weekend of just the three of us. No guys."  
"Oh no demons." Phoebe added with a smile.  
"So you're in." Prue tilted her head not sure if Phoebe would agree so easily  
"Yeah I'm in. But…"  
"Like I said it's a bit from what you said the other day and I just think we need to have some time for all of us together."  
"Andy?"  
"No guys. Besides we talked at lunch and he still isn't sure about all of this. So we are going to take it really slow for awhile."  
"Friends." It wasn't question every girl knew the _'I just wanna be friends'_ words without the guys actually saying them.  
"Yeah, something like that."

Phoebe sat forward and wrapped her arms around her sisters, "I'm sorry honey." She sat back against her head board, "So is this the real reason behind Cabo?"

Prue shifted on the bed and sat up next to her sister, "When did you get so smart?"  
"I had two great teachers." She placed her arms over Prue's shoulder and the two of them sat there a bit, "So when are we going?"  
"Friday."

Phoebe thought. _'Oh now what am I going to do?'_  
"Is that ok Phoebs?" Prue saw a flash of something in her sister's face that she thought might be regret.  
"Perfect not much notice, but I think I can pull it off."  
"Good." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Don't tell Piper, I wanna surprise her."  
"Done."  
"I'll see you later tonight, at Quake then?"  
"Ah no, I'm heading out to do some stuff with Marcie tonight."  
"And Rob?" Prue leaned against her sisters' doorframe.  
"How did you...?"  
"Piper. So when do we get to meet this mystery guy?"  
"Soon I promise. He's just a little shy."  
"You're going with a guy that is a little shy? Now I _**DO**_ want to meet him." Prue held her sisters gaze to hers, "Be careful."  
"I will. Love you."  
"Love you too. Have fun." Prue turned and left her sister alone in he room.

* * *

He walked silently beside his partner. They always moved in pairs, seeking out the good souls, innocents. They were demons, it was what they did. City to city gaining what the needed. The lucky ones found witches and not only gained their innocents but their powers.

They had all noticed a sudden increase in powerful demons being killed. There had been talk of the prophecy coming true and that the Charmed Ones had come to be. But they didn't believe it. Or they hadn't. Not till there own had been killed by them.

They had found themselves to the city their brothers had died in.

"Revenge."  
"For our brothers."

Each one was thinking the same thing though. Was it the Charmed Ones? If it was, they would be prepared and would not befall the same fate as the ones before them.

* * *

"Rob I'm sorry. This is something I really need to do with my sisters. Especially Prue."  
"Phoebe, it's ok, really. There will be other weekends not to mention _'the'_ weekend."  
"Yeah that I won't miss, I promise."

She looked across at him and found herself getting lost once a gain into the emerald eyes. She wasn't sure what it was about him that she had been drawn to. There had been so many other guys that first weekend. But some how the two of them started working together and a beautiful relationship had endured from it.

"Ok I have to get going or I won't even be packed for tomorrow. I'll call you as soon as I get back. Movie?"  
"It's a date."

Phoebe got up and placed her arms around him placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Be good."  
"Never." He laughed back at her watching her go, "Have fun Phoebe."

Phoebe laughed as she waved back at him over her shoulder on her way to the parking lot, not seeing the ripple in the air in the distance. A ripple that usually indicated evil.

* * *

He waited and cast his eyes more then once around to see any sign of IA. Each time he did he was met with silence and nothing. He watched then as she made her way through the grass and park surroundings.

"Hey."  
"Hey yourself. It's ok. No one followed me." She gave him the answer he was looking for.

He looked around again just to make sure.

"Andy. It's ok." She took his hands in hers as she held his gaze into her eyes.  
"Nerves." He looked back into the eyes he had loved for as long as he could recall. "So you worked out the Daisy situation?" he asked, but he still wasn't sure how he felt about his best friend and on again off again girl friend fighting an evil even he couldn't.  
"Yeah. Though I don't want to deal with that anytime soon." Prue leaned in against him the evil she felt inside still fresh in her mind.

He placed his arm around her drawing her close to him. He didn't want to know what she and her sisters had been doing, but he also knew that he loved her and wanted her to know he was there for her.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it." He looked down and saw the conflict on her face as she started to tell him what they had been through and the hate she felt to vanquish the Darklighter.

"I never want to feel like that again."  
"You won't, it isn't in you to hate Prue."  
"I did."  
"Only because of his powers. You forget this is me you're talking to. I've known you all your life and you don't do hate."  
"Well there was Jessica in high school." A smiled creeped on her lips as she recalled the rivalry between her and a classmate.  
"Well you did get her head cheerleader job."  
"And you."  
"Yeah there was that too. But Prue honestly. You won't feel that way again. I know you won't." he tightened his hold on her to give a bit more emphasise on what he was saying.

* * *

"We need more."  
"I know, but it isn't that easy."  
"They are all mortals, innocents. It is."  
"You know it isn't." he turned to his brother. He was as desperate as he was but they needed to focus.

The two faced off to each other as the darkness of their surrounding engulfed them. Each one knew what needed to be done.

"Have you found them?" he cast his glance at his brother knowing his own failure to find what he was, what they were after.  
"Not yet. But we all know we leave a residue on our potential victims. Ones that get away are never far from our reach." He closed his eyes focusing on that residue.

He left his brother as he turned to the ones they had taken. Innocents with the powers within themselves they didn't even know of.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it Rob, I know you can do this." Phoebe yelled at him from his right. She had already seen the signs of him giving up.  
"Not now Phoebe!" his anger escalated as much as hers did; as she stepped back and watched him. "You are a stubborn one aren't you?"  
"Just today." He held her gaze a moment before shifting in his harness.

He was trying to climb up the wall, but today it wasn't working in his favour. His limbs weren't working with him. "Damn **_IT!_**"

Phoebe looked up and watched as he struggled as then made her way towards him. "I got you Rob."

He took in a breath, "I don't want you to have me Phoebe. I want to be able to do this on my own. To climb to the top and see what you see, to see what you see everyday."  
"And you will, but we both know it will take time." She kept her arm around his waist as he relaxed and placed his foot on the correct notch for the next step up the wall.

He closed his eyes before realizing that she was right, "help me back down?"  
"I'll pretend you never asked. " Phoebe kept a tight hold in his waist as the two of them made their way back down the scaling wall.

He sat in the chair looking down at the glass of pop before him. His mind was wondering to his life and to his friend.

"Penny?"

Rob looked across at Phoebe as she sat down placing the basket of French Fries between them. "Just kicking myself is all."  
"Rob stop it. You will make it to the top one day, but you can't keep beating yourself up about it. Take it slow."  
"Its been …"  
"I don't care if it's been ten yrs." She interrupted his train of negative thoughts. "You _**WILL**_ get to the top and I will be standing beside you."

He starred down into the dark liquid of Coco-Cola before looking up to meet her gaze. "Promise?"  
"Promise. Now start eating these things before I eat them all and I'll be paying for it for a week."  
"Not to mention spoiling your dinner that Piper cooked."  
"Well there's that too." She laughed as she popped another fry into her mouth.

* * *

Prue followed her sisters into the house, but noticed one moving a lot slower then the other. Once again her mind was wondering what her youngest had been doing all day. She was the oldest and it was her job to protect them, to know who they were seeing during the day, take care of them. "Phoebs, you ok?"

Phoebe looked over her shoulder at her older sisters, "Yeah why?"  
"You're not moving at your usual speed."  
"Ok Prue, we did just fight a demon."  
"No Phoebs she's right. You've been kinda slow all day. You ok?" Piper added in as Phoebe started for the stairs to the upper levels of the Manor.  
"I'm fine just back off. Both of you." She made her way up the steps not even sure whey she had snapped as she had.

She lay on her bed as her mind and muscles looked back on the day she had. She had spent the day with Rob, and then gone demon hunting with her sisters. Though she preferred one to the other. It just seemed lately, some other demon was coming after them. As she lay there she couldn't believe it had been seven months since she came home from NYC and started everything. She didn't blame herself, but she wondered what would have been if she hadn't read that incantation that stormy night. What would hers and Prue's relationship be like? Not that it had changed much since she got home. But it had started to build on what it should be. How in those few seven months everything in her world changed, and she couldn't count the number of demons they had vanquished. From her sisters' boyfriend to the Woogeyman. From the Grimlocks to a Darklighter, everything around them lately was evil in their own way.

She turned at the sound of her bedroom door opening. She knew it would be Piper, but was more surprised when it turned out to be Prue.

"Hey. Can we talk a minute?" Prue looked over at her younger sister and wondered if she was doing the right thing.  
"Sure." Phoebe gave her the one word answer. It was just like when she was a teenager, Prue would come in after some fight they had. They would talk and in the end they would both have another go at each other.

Prue sat on her sisters bed with some hesitation, "I'm worried about you."  
"Why? I'm fine Prue." He could see the concern in her sisters' eyes. The same concern she always had, ever since Phoebe could remember.  
"Maybe it's what I do best. But Phoebs. You've been gone most days. Piper and I never see you and we hear about this Rob guy who suddenly appears in your life. And yet you won't tell us what is going on."

Phoebe looked over at Prue and wanted to yell at her like she always did, to butt out of her life. But she just closed her eyes before leaning forward and taking Prue's hands in hers, "Rob is an angel, I swear, and no not like Leo. But he would never hurt me. And I have just been out with friends during the days you don't see me. Honest Prue. You have nothing to worry about."

Prue held her sisters' gaze, "Promise?"  
"I promise." She fought wanting to tell Prue what she was doing, but inside she still wanted to see it through first. "I'm tired."

Prue leaned over and gave Phoebe a kiss. "Night sweetie. Love you."  
"Love you too."

* * *

He looked down at their last innocent. They had found the perfect place, but they both knew it would not last for long.

"I can sense her; them." He had been searching for the innocents that had escaped their fellow brothers' weeks ago and now he finally got his connection.

He turned to his brother. "Them?"  
"Yes. Powerful witches."  
"Witches?" he was intrigued but alarmed. None of them had gone after witches before.  
"Yes. Two of them, both powerful." he opened his eyes and looked to his brothers. "They are Charmed."

The one looked at his brother as the later flashed opened his eyes. "They were after two Charmed Ones? And almost succeeded?"  
"So what do we do different?" his question hung in the air as he watched his brother turn slightly.

He looked down at the prizes they already had, "We keep taking innocents. And they will come to us."

The two looked to one another for strength and knowledge, but this time they looked to each other in triumph. Triumph over good, triumph over the Charmed Ones.

* * *

She leaned back in her lawn chair letting the warm California sun beat down on her, making her already golden tan darker.

"Phoebe?"

She looked up slightly to see him slowly making his way towards her. "Hey you. You're not supposed to be up here."  
"Sure I am. It's tonight I'm not allowed remember? That is unless."  
"Don't you dare ask me to sneak you in here tonight. You know I can't."  
"Hey a guy has to try. "

Phoebe draped her arm over his shoulder, "Hmm maybe. So what are you doing up here?"  
"Steve promised me a game of fools ball."  
"Oh I see. She looked up at Steve as he was sitting on the couch under the white tent."  
"Come on Rob before she turns us into toads with that glare." He laughed as the two guys made there way to the Fools ball table.

Phoebe looked at Steve a second wondering why he said what he had, but realized it wasn't that he knew her secret, he was just being Steve.

"Phoebe you're up next." Marcie called out to her friend across the small camped in enclosure. Beside the large white tent were half a dozen more personal tents. Under the large one was set up a couch, table and the fools ball table with the BBQ and the keg of beer just outside it.

She grabbed her number and started out of the tent, "Hey Rob. You better have your sorry ass down there when I come back in that stadium."

Rob looked up at her and waved. "Yeah yeah, playing here." He laughed as he spun the rod sending his players through a spin, as the small ball hit one and screamed down the alley into Steve 's net. "YAH!"

Phoebe shook her head and smiled knowing that that was the reason she was there. To see his smile, to see him having fun. She watched a minute more as they set the ball again, as she then made her way towards the start line on the oval track at the university.

She handed off the relay card and start out of the stadium along the road. She saw the small signs of _for the kids_ along the sidewalk she ran. She heard the clatter of noisemakers as she came down the hill into what they called _Thunder Alley_. Another team rooting you on, as you started your run and you saw again as you were running out of steam at the end.

She grabbed the cup of water passed to her from a volunteer as she took a sip and dumped the rest over her head, the temperatures now reaching towards the mid 80's.

_'To hot to be running'_ she thought to herself as she rounded the last bend towards the stadium. She paced around the 800yards till she rounded the last corner, her last 100 yards. She felt her adrenaline kicking up as her legs moved faster. She heard his voice yelling at her, encouraging her to keep going to go faster as she sprinted in the last 50 yards till she took the card for the next runner.

She walked it off, but heard Rob yelling at her. Turning she gave him a weak smile and started towards the tent giving back the card she had just received.

"You were great!"  
"I had a good cheering section at the end." She placed her arm over his shoulders as they made their way back towards Tent City.

"Hey Phoebe we got volleyball if you're up to it."

She turned to see Mark pass her and changed directions after him.

"What say a few games?" she laughed, as Rob seemed to lead her towards the volleyball in the middle of the track oval.  
"Just don't forget you got that one on one basketball later tonight."  
"Well I know you won't let me forget seeing as you conned me into it and bet 20 on me." Phoeb laughed as she kept her arm around Rob hugging him a bit tighter in that one arm  
"It's for the kids." He laughed as she wrapped her arm around his neck and walked up to the volleyball sets.

She sat on the grass watching as runners ran and people played volleyball or basketball on the court. Others just walked around talking with friends or the kids. But as the sun started to set more, more of the kids had gone home. She could still feel the dried paint on her face from where her and Rob had gotten their faces painted. She had told the artist she wanted something to represent her and her sisters' love and their connection. And to her surprise the artist painted the triquatra on her cheek.

_"A symbol of unity and love for three." She looked at Phoebe, "The symbol for the power of three." _

Phoebe stood back and placed some money in the jar, "Well if you knew me and my sisters you would know that there is no power in our relationship." She tried to push back a fear in her stomach, but there was something there.  
"All innocents know of the power of three. " she leaned forward, "You are needed here Phoebe. You need to help them."

Phoebe stepped away from the woman before casting one last glance and exiting the small opened tent.

"Phoebe come on you'll love this." She felt Rob tug her sleeve and guide her off to yet another form of rides/entertainment.

But as she sat there now in her own solitude she really took in what was around her. How a few hundred people, maybe a thousand, gave up their weekend as she had, to camp out and run 2.2 miles,(3.5 for those in the Canda, UK Australia and other Commonwealth countires) to raise money for kids with disabilities. Each year getting more and more, last year breaking the $500,000 mark. Half a million dollars the community raised and they all gave their time to give to kids.

"Hey you. Where you at?" Marcie sat down beside her friend seeing her off in the distance.  
"I'm not really sure." Phoebe flopped back on the grass looking up at the dark blue sky. She didn't say anything more, "I'm just trying to take in all of this. The kids, the fund raising. Everything we did to make this happen."  
"It's **for** the kids." Marcie smiled as she spoke the slogan of the weekend.  
"I know. I just think of Rob and everyone. And I SEE what we are doing. Maybe it just gives you thought."

Marcie looked over at her friend. Almost knowing what she was going through. "Gives you the warm fuzzy feeling." She took hold of the water bottle and passed it off to Phoebe. "Here, I brought you a refill. I'll see you later."

Marcie had sensed that Phoebe wanted to be alone as she gave her the refill of her water bottle. Filled with a darker liquid straight from the keg they had set up earlier.

Phoebe sat thinking back to what the lady in the face painting tent had said to her. How could she know who she was? That she was needed somewhere?

--- ----

The day had moved on, as most of the kids had started to leave. The clear sky made for the stars to come out and the second keg to be taped.

"Who's up?" a voice cleared through the small enclosure.  
"I think Halliwell."

Phoebe turned from her place ion the couch. "Again."  
"Come on kiddo _'it's for the kids'."_ someone laughed out at her, as she gave them a scoll before making an attempt to move.

Phoebe laughed as she got up, "I know. Where's my number?"

She ran from the stadium and slowed to a fast walk, making her way around the university grounds. At her normal place along the route she picked up her pace again and started to run. But as she had she felt a chill up her spin, at the same time she heard a scream.

Making her way towards the scream she stopped at a distance when she saw them. Faces she would never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

Prue had made her way up the stairs to the Victorian she shared with her sisters. She had more then crazy a day at Buckland's and wanted the day to be over with. But she knew with her Wicca duties that could quiet possibly not happen.

"Piper? Phoebe?" getting no answer she set her purse on the small table at the front entrance, "So no sisters. I guess I can have some time for me." It was then she heard subtle laugher coming from upstairs, "Or not. Piper?"

"Prue?" Piper peaked over the top banister and looked down at her oldest sister, "Hey are you early?"  
"No. I'm late actually. Where's Phoebe?"  
"Um I have no idea. Ok hang on." She disappeared back down the hall and it was then that Prue noticed the toolbox just inside the living room entrance. Smiling to herself she started for the kitchen, "Don't worry Piper. Take your time." Her laughter evident in her voice as she left her sister to come down at her leisure.

A few minutes later Piper appeared in the living room wearing a pair of sweats and a T-shirt and sat on the couch next to Prue. Leaning against her older sister she didn't say anything at first. "Prue what am I going to do? Being with Leo breaks all the rules, yet when he isn't here…." She stopped as she felt Prue's arms wrap around her,  
"You'll figure it out honey. And I know your heart, you'll will fight to be with him."

Piper relished in Prue's warm embrace as she suddenly thought what she had asked when she came home. "So you haven't heard from Phoebe all day?"  
"Nope, I saw her leaving early this morning, haven't seen or heard from her since." Prue leaned forward and grabbed her coffee as Piper shifted in her on seat.  
"Ok neither have I." Her words were one of worry and concern. But also upset. Phoebe told her everything. And for her to not contact any of them all day had her also a bit angry.

Prue could sense the worry in Pipers voice, "Piper we both know what she is like..."  
"Don't you dare say irresponsible. You know she has changed a _LOT_ since she came home from NYC, _and _since we became witches she is the FIRST one to call when something happens."  
"I was going to say. She is always one to call. I know she has changed. Look I'll give Andy a call maybe he can get the guys on the force to keep an eye out for her." Prue gave Pipers hands a reassuring squeeze before she went to the phone.  
"Prue?"

Prue turned and looked at Piper who was casting a glance over the couch at her.

"Try her cell first. No point getting Andy looking for something he may not want to see, and find out she is having a few drinks at Quake with Marcie."  
"Or Rob. Ok I'll try her first." Prue picked up the phone and was about to call Phoebes cell when the phone rang.

"Halliwell…"  
"Prue it's me. You have to get here fast."  
"Whoa Phoebs slow down. Where here?" Prue could hear the excitement in her sisters' voice and it wasn't the excitement of joy, it was scared and worried all in one. "Phoebe what's going on?"  
"You and Piper have to get here NOW."

Prue heard something there, "Phoebe are you drunk?"  
"NO! Yes. Ok maybe a little but that doesn't matter, what matters is I need your help and you need to bring the potion."  
"Potion? What potion? Phoebe what are you on about?" Prue was starting to lose her patience with her youngest sister. She had been drinking and now she wanted her and Piper to go somewhere at 2AM.

Phoebe took a deep breath trying to get her thoughts in order since she first called the manor. "I think. Oh god. Rob. Prue please." She felt a tear start down her cheek but she didn't care as she brushed it away.

"Ok Phoebs take a deep breath sweetie and tell me what is going on." Prue was angry but she could her fear in her sisters' voice. "Phoebe."  
"Grimlocks. At the university. Prue please we have to help them."

Prue looked at Piper who had made her way from the couch to standing beside her in the kitchen listening to what was going on. "Honey we will be there as soon as we can. Just stay away from them. You know they will kill you if they get the chance."

Phoebe listened to Prue as she looked around her. She had only seen one as she followed the scream she had heard.

* * *

Prue rounded another corner as Piper gripped the dashboard as best she could in Prue's Miata.

"Prue slow down."  
"What the hell is she doing at the university? Tell me." Prue was beyond pissed. Her day at work, no her week at work was longer then she wanted. Claire kept piling more and more on to her and her hours where being stretched to a breaking point.  
"I'm sure she has a …" Piper suddenly stopped.  
"What?" Prue looked briefly at Piper before casting her eyes back to the road. "A good reason? A perfectly reasonable explanation? You always defend her Piper."  
"And you're always so hard on her. Let her explain first before you jump down he throat."

As the two made there way to the entrance Prue was taking in what Piper was saying. Maybe she was hard on Phoebe at times. But this didn't seem like one of them especially all she heard now was the sounds of a very large party going on.

Prue felt the hand stop her as she was about to enter the grounds.

"Can't let you in with out a wrist band."  
"A what?" Prue asked as she stood before the large security guard before her.  
"Wrist band. Only team members are aloud on the grounds till 8AM."  
"Ok our sister is in there somewhere, and she called us and told us to come up here." Prue started once again but the security guard wouldn't let her pass.  
"Sorry."

Prue glared at the large man before her as she reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "This is ridiculous. I can't even get to my own sister, who **CALLED ME** to come up here" She ranted to him as well as anyone else willing to listen to her as she dialled the familiar numbers.

Phoebe quickly grabbed her phone as it started to ring. She had been carefully looking around for nay further signs of the Grimlocks and had yet seen any. "Prue?"  
"Yeah who else would be calling you from my phone? Get your ass to the front and get us in here."

Phoebe heard the tone in Prue's voice, her oldest sister was PISSED off. "I'll be there in five."  
"Less." Was all Prue said back, as she closed her phone, glaring at the man before and seething at what was going on with her sister. Once again keeping secrets from them.

Piper looked at Prue, "She's coming now."

Piper never said a word knowing now how mad Prue was; not only at Phoebe but the whole situation.

Phoebe started across the main track making her way as fast as she could. She knew Prue as mad but what was she supposed to do. Let them kill innocents like they had a few weeks ago?

She saw her sisters standing at the main gate waiting for her, though not so patiently. Taking in a deep breath she ran the rest of the way.

"Hey."  
"Hey nothing." Prue glared at Phoebe as her sister handed her something.  
"Put that on and we'll talk later." Phoebe shoved the wristbands in her sisters' hands and turned back the away she had come.

Piper wrapped the wristband around her wrist and followed after both her sisters knowing that a war of words was about to take place.

"Phoebe?" Prue reached forward and grabbed Phoebes arm  
"Prue I know what this looks like and it isn't what you are thinking."  
"Its not. I see a large party going on. One you apparently need special access to with this band."  
"See, it's not what you think." Phoebe pulled her arm from her sister grip, "can we just find these guys and THEN discuss this?"

Piper looked around and what was going on at the track of her old alumni. She suddenly had a feeling she knew what her little sister was doing. "Phoebe?"

"Innocents first, explaining second. Come on." She started back the way she had come from across the inside field.

As they made there way to the other side Piper smiled knowing now for sure that her thoughts were correct.

"Ok the last kid was taking from over here."  
"Hang on kid? Taken? You never said that on the phone." Prue inquired to Phoebe.  
"Ok wasn't exactly a lot of time Prue. I figured Grimlock would have been your first clue. It's kinda their MO if you recall."

Piper took a purposeful step between her two arguing sisters, "Prue she's right we need to find that kid. We all know what will happen if they get their sight."

Prue held her glare to Phoebe but listened to Pipers words. Once again the middle sister was thrown in the middle. "Fine. But this conversation isn't over."  
"I didn't think for a second it was Prue." She turned and continued her walk through the large white tents which each one had a small encampment of individual tents.

"Great here we are worried about where she is and she up her camping out with her friends having a big party." Prue commented so that only Piper heard her.  
"Let her explain before you draw your conclusion Prue."

They made their way to the tent with all of Phoebs friends.  
"Phoebs. Where you been?" Mack draped his arm over her shoulder  
"Had to get my sisters in."  
"Thought you said you didn't want them here." His words slurred but it was enough for Phoebe to cast a sorry look over her shoulder to her sisters.  
"Long story Mack. Hey can you fill my bottle?" she handed him her 'water' bottle knowing full well he would gladly fill it up with beer for her.  
"Sure. Anything for you, you know that." He placed a kiss in the cheek before taking her bottle and starting towards the keg.

"You two want anything?"  
"Besides answers?"  
Piper placed her hand on Prue's back willing once again the impending argument to stop before it starts.

Phoeb turned her head slightly away from Prue and watched Mack fill her water bottle with beer.

"Guys let's just find these kids first. There was more then one right Phoebe?" Piper asked trying to defuse the situation.  
"I don't know. I saw the one being grabbed and that's it. I don't know if there are any more."  
"Probably is. If last time was an indication they travel in pairs. So they will each need a kid to steal their eye sight." Prue gathered her thoughts and focused on the innocents, rather then her anger at Phoebe.

"So we need to find them before they find any innocents to kill." Piper spoke her thoughts out loud  
"That's a great idea Pipe if we knew where they were." Phoebe added in. She was frustrated and worried.

Piper looked at Phoebe.

"Sorry I'm just worried. I remember finding those kids last time. They were so scared, not to mention Prue and I almost dying. And you falling down that hole and them nearly getting you too."  
"Ok Phoebes stop we get it." Prue placed a hand on Phoebes arm getting her to stop as her words came all out at once. Is there ANYWHERE around her where they may be access to the sewers?"

Phoebe looked at Prue not sure what she was saying.

"They were living in the sewers last time remember. So I'm guessing that is where they are now. So where on the campus is the best place to access that?"  
"I have no idea."

Marcie looked towards the far fence to see Phoebe sitting with what she thought where her sisters. But she knew it couldn't be, as Phoebe hadn't even told them what she was doing that weekend.

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked up to see Marcie walking towards her, "Hey Marcie."  
"Hey. Prue. Piper hi."  
"Hi Marcie." They both answered Phoebes long friend.  
"Hey Phoebs. You're up again soon."  
"Oh sht I forgot. Ok I'll be right down. Don't worry. I'll be there."

Prue and Piper both turned to look at Phoeb wondering once again what their sister was doing.

"OK look guys I swear I'll explain everything. just please trust me. I'll be back in like 20min less. I'll run, or try to the whole way."  
"Run?" Prue looked suspicious at Phoeb.  
"Ok Look I have to go it's for the kids.  
"Phoebe there are Grimlocks out there that will most like want to kill you when they see you I am not letting you go off somewhere for a 20min Run alone."  
"Then come with me. Or better yet Piper, she's faster then you anyway." Phoebe got up from her seat on the grass and started back towards their main tent.

Prue looked at Piper and then back to Phoebe

"I'll go with her. You figure out what's going on with these Grimlocks. And where they are. I have a feeling its going to be a long night." Piper got up from her own spot and followed after Phoebe. Hoping along the way she would get the answers that Prue and her both wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Prue sat in the distance and watched as Phoebe attached a small number to the front of her shirt. She watched as both her sisters weaved through the somewhat crowded 'Tent City' as she had come to know it as.

As the two stepped out of sight she focussed her energy on her demon at hand. Leaning back against the fence, hoping to figure out what was going on before her sisters returned.

Marcie looked over at Prue against the fence and filled two water bottles with beer before making her way over to the oldest Halliwell.

"Hey. You look like you could use this." She handed Prue the bottle as she scrunched down beside Prue.  
"Thank." Prue took the offered drink and let the cool liquid run down her throat.  
"You ok?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Prue she wanted to tell you. She just wanted to see it through first. Walk in the Manor tomorrow completely wiped out but with that look of. I did something amazing all night."

Prue looked at Marcie not really sure what she was talking about.

"She did tell you she was up here for the relay for kids right?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh way to go Marcie you put your foot in it again."

Prue had top laugh at Phoebes friend. She always was the first one to spill when they had done somethingm, even as kids. She would assume Phoebe told her sisters and the next thing they all knew was Marcie had ratted out her best friend.

"Spill Marcie." Prue smiled, knowing now she would get to at least the bottom of the mystery of why her sister was there and maybe where she was some nights.

* * *

"Phoebe why didn't you just tell us?"  
"I don't know Piper, maybe because every time I do something Prue is always nagging at me and basically stating that I won't see it through."  
"This is different sweetie. Hell we both might have joined you."

Phoebe looked at Piper and laughed. "Piper.. You are running around the university at midnight with me. You ARE doing it with me."

Piper took the small cup of water handed to her and drank the contents quickly, "Good point kiddo."  
"Piper please don't tell Prue."  
"Phoebe she is up there now with your team. Someone will tell her."  
"Please."

Piper could see how much this meant to her sisters, "Ok I won't."

She kept her pace with Phoebe but was starting to feel the burning in her legs and lungs. But she was surprised as they rounded around the track of the field in the stadium. As her sister got closer to the end she seemed to run faster.

Kicking up her own pace to kept with Phoebe as they both sprinted across the finish line together taking the lap card from the next runner.

Phoebe slowed to a walk and took in the air to her lungs. Everytime she made the sprint it always gave her heart a warming feeling inside. And the yelling and cheering from everyone around the finish pushed her even faster.

Turning in the team's card she walked over to Piper to see Prue standing beside her talking. She meet her sisters eyes and made her way towards them.

Prue handed her sister a cup of water, "You look like you could use this."  
"Thanx." Was all Phoebe said as she tipped back the water. She looked at Prue, who snaked her arm around her waist.

"Marcie told you."  
"Marcie told me. But I want to know why you didn't"

Phoebe rested her head on Prue's shoulder, "I wanted to, but I wanted to see it through first."  
"Because you thought I would nag you for starting something and never seeing it through?"

Phoebe looked at Piper and glared at her,

"She figured it out on her own Phoebes. I didn't tell her." Piper held up her hands in defence.

Prue tighten her hold on Phoebe, "Honey I am very proud of you that you would do this. And you should have told us, then we could have helped you raise more money and come with you here tonight."  
"I could have had a charity night at Quake sweetie." Piper added in.  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to do one thing and see it all the way through." she was tired, not only from her run but as the night ticked by.

The three sisters made their way back up towards 'Tent City' hoping then to figure out where the Grimlocks where hiding out at.

* * *

"They are here."  
"Yes. We nearly had one."  
"We will get our brothers revenge." He looked to the young children they had taken from the crowd. "We will succeed."

* * *

Phoebe sat in her lawn chair looking up at the sparkling stars in the sky.

"Hey you."

She looked up to see Prue standing beside her. "Hey."  
"You ok?"  
"Yes. No. Prue we have to find those kids."  
"We will sweetie." Prue replied as she ran her fingers through Phoebes hair.

She closed her eyes wanting nothing more then to believe Prue was right.

--- ----

Prue had been walking around the grounds that were set aside for the relay. She couldn't believe the amount of people up there. Devoting their night for such a good cause. She had been looking for an access for the Grimlocks. But all she saw were people. Young and old sacrificing one night, one day of 24hrs to help kids. It made her even more proud of what her sisters was doing.

She had made her way back to where Phoebe and Piper were and watched from a distance her sisters as well as other teams in the area.

Piper had spotted Prue and made her way over to her sister, "Hey."  
"I can't believe all these people up here. "  
"Well as Phoebe kept telling me on our run, _'It's for the Kids.'_ And we both know the length our little sister will go for kids."  
"And anyone in a jam." Pure added in. "You got any ideas on our demon friends?"  
"Maybe. When we were out running I spotted a few places that they could get way at."  
"But no storm drain access?" Prue summed up  
"Nope. Prue well find them."

Prue cast her glance towards Phoebe, "I hope so."

* * *

When was there a scream? Or was there? They saw the lights in the distance but no one knew why. They had routed the relay around the crime scene. Even the police didn't want to stop what was happening, so they worked around it. Or better yet. Had the run go around them.

Word made its way back to everyone at the stadium. Someone had been murdered on the running route.

Each team took count on their friends.

Phoebe looked around, "Candace. Where are Mack and Marcie?"  
"They went out together." It was then Candace saw what Phoebe was saying. One of their friends could have been the victim the police were looking at.

Phoebe ran, she ran faster then she had for her run just over an hour ago. She could hear her sisters running behind her calling out to her, but she had to get to the bottom of what was going on. she had to know if it was her friends that died.

She slowed when she came across the flashing lights and the officers walking about looking at any evidence they could find.

"Phoebe?"  
"Andy?" Prue's voice was heard coming on behind Phoebe  
"Prue, Piper? Oh no don't tell me?" he felt the lump near his heart when he realized he had been once again into their unknown world.

Prue and Piper stopped beside Phoebe and Andy as Prue placed an arm around her sister, preventing her from running off again, or possibly seeing one of her friends.

Andy leaned forward, "Please tell me this isn't one of yours."  
"Sorry Andy. Grimlocks again." Piper answered his question and felt bad for their friend, when he then knew he was looking for something he couldn't fight.  
"Grimlocks?"  
"You remember, the demons in the storm drain?" Prue filled in the blank for him.  
"When I first saw you use your powers. I vaguely recall them." He didn't vaguely recall, them he had nightmares about them, and it was then his suspicions on Prue and her sisters were confirmed. "I thought you took care of them or vanquished them. Whatever it is you do?"  
"We did. But apparently, as we have come to realize recently, that some demons are more of a clan." Prue said.  
"Clan?" He was new to all this and clans scared him and confused him.  
"More then one." Phoebe added.

He looked to each sister seeing they were al serious, "Great. That's just great. So are you telling me that all the demons you've fought, all the cases that were unsolved and on my desk. There are more that could land on my desk?"  
"Not all of them, just some. Though we have had our fair share of vanquishes lately." Piper explained as she tried not to scare thier friend any more then she had to.

Andy looked at Piper, she was supposed to be the reasonable one. The quiet one. And now here she was telling him that they were out at night vanquishing demons like it was something everyone did.

"Ok this is all fine and wonderful. But we have a demon to vanquish." Prue gave Phoebe a slight squeeze, as her sister decided they should be getting down to business. "Andy what colour shirt was the victim wearing?"  
"Colour?" he looked between all three sisters before looking back to Phoebe.  
"She needs to know if it was a member of her team Andy." Prue filled in the blank for him

He reached in his pocket and pulled out his small note book, "I think it was green or blue. Yeah Blue." He looked at Phoebe and could see her worry wash away. "You're not wearing blue."  
"Orange." She looked at Prue, "Now what?"  
"Now? Now we find these guys. We know from before they could be anywhere, but I'm thinking they're close. There are a lot of potential victims here with good auras. There would have to be for them to be up here doing what you all are." Prue took charge as she looked at Phoebe. She wanted this over, with no more innocents getting killed.


	6. Chapter 6

Piper listened to the interaction between her two sisters, but she was thinking of the Grimlocks. Her own memory of them vague as she was hurt in their first encounter, but she recalled them liking the dampness and darkness of the tunnels her and Phoebe had gone to. "Maybe there at the same place as the other two."

Prue and Phoebe both looked at Piper. Why hadn't they thought of that?

"Makes sense. The other two had a base set up there." Phoebe agreed as she turned to Prue for confirmation.

Prue thought on what both her sisters were saying. But it seemed to easy. Going back to where the others were already vanquished. "I don't think it's that easy. I think they are right here. Watching every move we make."  
"Prue we don't know that. They like the darkness."

Prue glared at Phoebe, "Look around you Phoebe. It's dark, and they have a million places around us to hide."  
"Prue she is right. We don't know they are here and not there. At least we should consider checking it out." Piper was once again playing mediator between the two.

Andy just stood there listening to the three sisters discuss and argue about something he didn't want to get involved in. Then it struck him. He had spent a year there before moving up to Portland to the academy, "The old air-raid shelter." His words just came out.

Prue turned to Andy, "What?"  
"The old air raid shelter. Remember I took you down there before I went to Portland?"

Prue's memory flickered by to the days and nights before Andy left for Portland, then what he was saying struck her. "Oh my God Andy. That's it."

She looked at Piper, "You still have the potion?" Prue asked as she grabbed Phoebes wrist and started towards the old air-raid shelter, Andy had taken her to many years before  
"Never let it go." Piper answered as she ran after Prue and Phoebe.

--- ----

Piper reached out and clutched for Phoebes hand as they made their way through the dark tunnels. "Prue, Do you know where you are going?"  
"Not really Piper, but they have to be down her somewhere." Prue answered her sister but never turned to look at her, she was to focused on finding the demons.

Phoebe gave Pipers hand a gentle squeeze letting her know she was there no matter what happened. But as soon as she had, she felt the tension pull them apart.

"PIPER!"  
"PHOEBE?" Prue turned and yelled at her sister. Something happened and she had no control.  
"Prue she's … Piper where are you?" Phoebe called back to where Piper was.

"Damn it. I'm ok. I think." Piper brushed off the dirt and mud from her pants as she started towards her sisters.  
"You ok?" Prue looked on at Piper with concern.  
"Yeah I just tripped over something. I'm ok honest." She caught the look on Phoebes face and gave her sister a reassuring squeeze to her hand. "Lets keep going."

* * *

They watched them from the darkened shadows.

"Now?"  
"They have intruded on our home."  
Now?"  
"Now we seek revenge for our brothers." He stepped from the shadows an lifted his hand towards the first witch he saw, "WITCH!"

Prue felt the air rush from her lungs long before the Grimlock spoke, as she fell to her knees and gasped for air, clutching her throat.

"PRUE!" Piper quickly reacted as her sister fell to her knees, but the other Grimlock reached out for her, taking the air from her lungs causing her to fall forward as well.

"PIPER!" Phoebe reached for her sister, but was too late, as Piper fell forward. The sound of breaking glass all the evidence Phoebe needed to know that the vanquishing potion had once again been broken because of the Grimlocks actions.

She reacted on more then instinct as she quickly high kicked the nearest Grimlock, who had a hold on Piper and pulled her off to one side.

"Witch"  
"Demon!" She spun around and kicked him in the chest sending him flying back towards where Piper had been lying. The contact with the ground was all she needed, as the vanquishing potion touched his skin, as his howl of pain and defeat resonated through the passages.

Phoebe stood and watched as the potion consumed the demon before her eyes as she sat with an unconscious Piper.

It was then she felt the air being sucked from her own lungs as she reached for her throat as she had before. As her knees buckled under her, she felt her breath escape her for one last time.

Prue almost felt the rush of air going back in to her lungs as the Grimlock found a new victim. Taking in each breath she looked up to see Piper on the ground out cold and Phoebe gasping for her own air.

Using her power she flung the Grimlock away from Phoebe and pushed herself up and towards her sisters.

"Phoebe? You ok?"

Phoebe answered with only a nod as she took in the desperately needed air. She left Prue's hand under her arm helping her get steady again on her feet as they then made their way to Piper.

"Piper?" Prue crouched down beside her sister reaching for her pulse; "She's out."

He stood up shaking off the effects of the witch's power. Seeing that he had already lost his brother his rage consumed him as he reached out for their lives.  
He felt his power surge through him as he reached out for their aura. Good witches. He knew their aura would be strong. Strong enough to substance him much longer then the aura of a mortal.

They were close enough together he may be able to get them all at the same time. He felt their life enter him as he took a hold of their souls.

Prue looked around Piper for the second bottle of potion, "Phoebe where's the potion?"  
"Piper had them I don't know." Then she felt it. "Prue?" she felt the oxygen around her becoming non-existent as she gripped her throat.

Phoebe saw Prue reacting the same way she was and knew that the remaining Grimlock had found a way to kill them both. No all; she could see the golden aura around Piper as she lay on the ground.

He stepped closer, as his power seemed to increase with each moment he took their aura. Knowing that his time was near. And the possibilities were endless. He would be the demon to vanquish the Charmed Ones. His status in the underworld would increase to a level no Grimlock had ever dreamed.

Prue fought to steady herself as she once again felt the air inside her being sucked out. She felt weak but knew she had to do something to save her sisters. But as she tried to turn to face him her legs gave out and the collapsed to the ground next to Piper.

Phoebe held her hand on the wall for support and watched helplessly as Prue fell next to Piper. She knew it wouldn't be long before she did the same. Her thoughts went to Rob and everything he had made her see in herself the last few months, and now her sister would never know the man who had stolen her heart.

He could feel it almost there. But then all he felt was pain.

It was like a reverse vacuum as the air rushed back into her lungs. Phoebe had already fallen to one knee and was about to collapse when she felt the hold the Grimlock had on her suddenly release and then she heard his howls of pain and then nothing.

Prue closed her eyes as the pain of someone sucking your life away was suddenly released. She looked up to see Phoebe bracing herself with both hands against the wall down on one knee.

"Phoebs?"

Phoebe held up one hand to let her know she was ok before slowly pushing herself back to her feet and making her way towards Prue and Piper. "What happened?"

"I took a page out of my old football play book."

Prue turned from her position next to Piper and saw Andy walking towards them. Offering her his hand and helping her up to her feet.

"Piper must have dropped the other bottle when she first fell. I heard the first howl, and came in here looking for you three." He helped Phoebe towards her sisters and down next to Piper. "I saw this bottle of green liquid and remembered you having something like it the last time you saw them. So I picked up the…"  
"Fumble and tossed it in the end zone and the nearest receiver?" Prue recalled a play like that when they were in high school. A play that won them the championship.  
"Only this time I was well over the line of scrimmage."  
"I'm just glad he never caught it and threw it back." Prue smiled at Andy before turning her attention to Piper who she could hear was coming around.

"If I ever see another Grimlock it will be too soon." Piper placed a hand to her head where she hit it and felt the pair of arms wrapping around her. With her free arm she returned to the hug to her sister. "Phoebe let me breathe."

Prue bent down and helped Piper to her feet, "You ok honey?"  
"Yeah. What is it with those guys an KO'n me before the fight even get started?" as she rested her head on Phoebes shoulder as the four of them started out of the old air-raid shelter.  
"Important thing is we got them, again.." Prue answer as she looked at her sister.  
"Well Andy did one." Phoebe said with a smile at thier old friend.  
"And it will hopefully be the last demon I vanquish." Andy smiled at the three sisters, knowing that he had just seen into another part of their world. "Come on we have to get those kids back home and Phoebe back to the relay?"


	7. The End

Piper leaned against Andy as Prue and Phoebe fought each other at the Fools Ball table.

"Fighting demons one minute and each other the next." Piper laughed  
"Well at least it's just a game." Andy laughed as Phoebe jumped up and down having scored on her sister.

Piper looked up at Andy, "you are kidding right?"

Andy laughed as Prue in turned scored on Phoebe.

"You going down lil sister!" Prue laughed as Phoebe almost sulked at the other end of the table.

Phoebe laughed as Prue mocked her, "You wish. Bring it on."

Later that night Prue looked down as Phoebe slept with her head on her lap.  
"How did your run go?" Piper asked as she sat in beside Prue, resting her own head on her sister's shoulder,  
"Not bad actually. I still can't believe all the people here that would give their weekend like this. But when you see the reason why, it makes it all worth while."  
"Not to mention all the subtle reminders in chalk along the route that it's _'For the Kids'_"  
"There is that too." Prue agreed as she placed her arm around Piper. "She's done good our little sister hasn't she?"

Piper looked down at the sleeping form of her baby sister, "Yeah she has."

--- ----

Piper felt the gentle hand stirring her awake, "Piper wake up  
"Mmmm let me sleep."  
"Can't, we have to get Phoebe down to the track for her last run." Prue smiled as Piper sat curled in the corner of the teams' couch and Phoebe lay curled up in a little ball beside her. Prue had captured the moment on film before waking her sisters.

Piper looked down at Phoebe as she slept. They had each taken their own turns running the route with Phoebe but Piper knew that Phoebe had done a few runs during the early hours on her own while they slept. This was something that Piper knew was dear to her sisters heart, and something she was willing to do and let them sleep.

"She just got back to sleep Prue."  
"I know. She can sleep all day. Come on. Last run." Prue gently started to wake her youngest sister.

"Go away." Phoebe pulled her blanket over her head warding off the light that was invading her sleep.  
"Come on honey. The last run. Then you can sleep all day I promise. And if any demons come by I'll take care of them quietly."  
"I'll kick their asses for waking me, like I should be yours." Phoebe lifted one hand and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Didn't I just go to sleep?"

Piper smiled as she pulled Phoebe to her feet, "Come on you. You got us into this, we'll finish it together."

The three sisters entered the last bit of their run as they enter the stadium, Phoebe in the middle with her older sisters on either side of her.

"Phoebe you're slowing down!"

Phoebe laughed as Rob yelled at her from the side. Right when she was actually starting to kick up her pace.

She veered towards him and a grabbed the back of his wheelchair. "You think so." She laughed as she then pushed him the last 100yards sprinting to the finish as she joined the rest of her team and in turn all the teams as they made their way around the stadium, celebrating the last 24hrs they spent running for kids with disabilities.

Phoebe leaned her head against Prue as the awards where given out and the grand total was announce. Over half a million dollars. More to make up for what everyone had done.

She walked towards Pipers jeep and spotted him. "Hey. You thinking of sneaking away on me?"

Rob looked up at Phoebe, "No. Though when will I see you again?"  
"Next week. Lunch, you and me." She smiled up at his mother who was standing just in behind him.

"Thank you for everything. With out the money you all raised Rob would never get the chance to even go to camp."

Phoebe reached out and gave her a warm hug, "If I have my way. He will go every year." Looking at her friend, "You never did meet my sisters did you?"

Rob smiled as Prue and Piper stepped in behind Phoebe.

"Prue, Piper. Meet Rob. The man I have been seeing the last couple months.

Prue bent down and gave him a hug, "So you are the mysterious Rob that has kept my little sister away all the time?"  
"Guilty." He laughed as Prue pulled away.  
"I'm glad." Prue gave him a smile liking the boy instantly.

--- ----

Phoebe stumbled in the Manor in front of Prue and Piper and made haste for the stairs to the upper level of the old Victorian. "Wake me in three months."

Piper laughed, "Only three?"  
"Yeah, and if a demon attacks, tell him to at least come back tomorrow." Phoebe never stopped her ascent up the stairs towards her room. All she wanted was sleep. She had been up the better part of 24hrs with a little sleep in between.

Later that afternoon Prue ventured into her sisters' room.

"Phoebe? Sweetie you need to wake up or you won't sleep tonight."  
"I want to sleep now." Phoebe rolled over and rested her heard on Prue lap.  
"I know you do honey. But you can't. You will be all screwed up."

She sat on the couch later that night thinking on the last 24hrs. She had fought a demon and raised money for kids., for Rob.

"Hey you." Prue slide in behind Phoebe with Piper sitting on the coffee table across from her,

"Next time you do something like this. Let us know ok?" Prue scolded her sister but held her arms around her.  
"Ok." Phoebe leaned back and let her eyes drift closed.

* * *

"Come on Phoebe I'm kicking your ass."

Phoebe laughed as she shifted her weight to the next hold on the rock wall. "Don't get cocky you lil shit." She called up to Rob as he veered in closer on the top of the wall.

She stopped and watched as he took the next hold with his hand and pulled himself up

"He's gonna kick your ass sis." Piper remarked as she stood next to Phoebe  
"And yours sis." Phoebe replied as she reached up for the next handhold, "But to see him reach the top... more then worth the ass kicking." Phoebe looked up as Rob past the point he had gotten before in his many attempts to climb the wall.

It wasn't long before Phoebe pulled herself over the top reaching to the hand of Rob, as he helped her over that last bit.

"I was right." He said to her as she shifted and sat beside him.  
"What's that"?

Rob looked around him seeing everything like a new child, "the view is amazing up here."

Phoebe looked around to what he saw for the first time and she too now, seemed to see it all for the first time, "It is isn't it."

Piper and Prue reached the top and spotted Phoebe sitting with Rob.  
"You two sure know how to give a girl a work out." Prue laughed as she sat in beside the two of them reaching her arm around her sisters.  
"You two are just slow." Rob laughed as Piper sat in beside him.

Rob leaned against Phoebe as the sun set in the distance, "Thank you."

Phoebe looked down, "For what?"  
"For making all of this possible. Getting me to camp. Raising money for this wall. And everything."

Phoebe just wrapped her arms around Rob, "you are welcome. For this and everything, but I thank you for letting me see inside me."  
"It was always there Phoebe even Anne said that. You have something special in you. And you need to realize and use that every chance you get."  
"Anne?"  
"The lady doing the face painting at the relay."

Phoebe turned to Piper and Prue realizing now that Anne knew she was a witch and maybe who she was. And that they were all meant to save the relay from the Grimlocks for the kids.

Phoebe reached out and wrapped her arms around Rob.

As the three sisters ended their day on the couch of the old Victorian they had shared and grew up in they all realized the impact one-day, 24hr could have on one person. How it would help any of the kids that benefited what Phoebe and her friends had done that day.

Prue suddenly pulled Phoebe towards her, "I'm proud of you."  
Piper looked at her sister and leaned in against Phoebe, "Me too."

Phoebe just turned into the hug that Prue offered and closed her eyes. "Me too."

The End

* * *

Ok all this is based on a true story. Kinda, last time I did the 24hr relay there were no Grimlocks, maybe cougars but no demons hehe

Everyyear I do the 24hr relay to help raise money for kids with disabilities so that they can spend a week at camp. It costs each kid 2200CDN dolars to go to camp for a week. Last year my team alone raised over 7500 and I tihnk will be well past that this year. Over all we all raised over 500,000 dollars and every year that total grows.

We go from about 9am SAturday and dont get home till about noon on Sunday. We all camp out and yes have a few beers. after 9pm no one under 19 is aloud at the relay site.. its a big party then.. But to lose a little slep for one day. it is totally worth it when you see the kids duruing the day that our money goes tro help

As we say at the Relay.. _**"Its For the KIDS!!"**_


End file.
